(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrically driven motor and an electrically driven pump using the motor.
(2) Description of Related Art
A high noise reduction in an electrically driven pump mounted in a vehicle such as an oil pump for an automatic transmission is demanded. Thus, a demand for a reduction of a cogging torque which provides a factor of noise generation is large. A Japanese Patent Application First Publication (tokkai) No. 2008-295207 published on Dec. 4, 2008 discloses a low cogging torque technique by means of a magnetized skew of permanent magnets of a rotor of the motor.